Hermione vs Hermione
by thierry6
Summary: La guerre est finie. Comme ses amis, Hermione s'est battue. Elle a souffert, elle est fatiguée et ne sait plus trop où elle en est. A un point tel que la magie lui devient presque insupportable. Mais on ne s'éloigne pas de la magie comme çà et son voyage en Australie va l'obliger à se battre contre elle-même et affronter ses pires peurs
1. Chapter 1

Tout était fini. Des mois de fuite à travers tout le Royaume-Uni. Des mois à éviter les mangemorts et les bandes de rafleurs. Des mois à essayer de retrouver les reliques et les détruire. Et puis cette bataille ou elle avait vu ses amis mourir. Douze heures de cauchemars éveillé ou elle avait encore récolté quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. Et Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Les blessures dans sa chair, le souvenir de la séance de torture que lui avait infligée Bellatrix, elle arrivait plus ou moins bien à le supporter même si certains jours, elle pouvait à peine se lever tant la souffrance était intense. Mais tout cela n'était rien au regard de la blessure à vif qui se réveillait chaque fois qu'elle pensait aux morts et à tout ceux qui risquaient de rester de longs mois à Sainte Mangouste.

La nuit, ils venaient en une longue cohorte hanter ses rêves. Lupin et Tonks, Fred et son dernier sourire, Colin, Lavande et tous les autres qui revenaient toutes les nuits lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Et la présence à ses côtés de Ron – il avait obtenu que le sortilège qui interdisait aux garçons l'accès aux dortoirs des filles soit levé pour lui – n'y faisait rien.

Les journées étaient tout aussi terribles. Chaque pas quelle faisait dans les couloirs qui portaient encore les stigmates des combats lui rappelaient ses amis disparus. Et puis il avait fallu affronter les cérémonies en hommage aux combattants, survivants et décédés. Peu lui importait d'avoir été décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin – 2ème classe. La médaille, futile breloque, se trouvait au fin fond de son sac en perles et elle n'était pas prête dans ressortir. Mais dans ce dernier combat, elle n'avait eu que des larmes à verser, bien incapable d'apporter un quelconque soutien à la famille Weasley dévastée.

Heureusement, le retour à Londres par le Poudlard Express avait été supportable. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet après avoir prié quelques admirateurs et curieux d'aller s'occuper de leurs prunes dirigeables, Harry lui avait jeté un sortilège de désillusion. Tranquillement installée dans un coin du compartiment qu'ils avaient choisis, invisible aux yeux de tous, elle avait réussi à sommeiller quelques heures. Mais maintenant, il fallait revenir à la réalité et en affronter toute la dureté de la réalité.

Sa décision était murement réfléchie et elle devait fuir la quiétude du Terrier et retrouver ses parents au plus vite. Ron allait insister pour venir avec elle, elle le savait. Mais elle devait faire le point avant de faire le voyage vers l'Australie. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle-même. Aussi une fois sur le quai 9 3/4 elle choisit de s'écarter du petit groupe.

Tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la sortie du quai 9 3/4, M. Weasley restât en retrait, attendant qu'Hermione se dirige elle aussi vers la sortie. Il dû presque courir car visiblement , elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder, ni mémé de discuter.

-« Hermione, il faut que nous parlions un instant, s'il te plait. »

Face à lui , Hermione semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qu'il ne su décoder. Colère, peur ou peut-être folie. En tout cas, il était urgent de lui parler.

-« Pour ce qui c'est passé, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous soutenir. Pardonnez-moi mais je n'en ai pas eu la force, c'est tout » fit elle « Maintenant, excusez-moi M. Weasley, mais je dois y aller ».

M. Weasley ne répondit rien, il comprenait que comme beaucoup d'autres, Hermione souffrait de ce que les moldus appelait stress post-traumatique. Il se contentât simplement de marcher à ces côtés vers le portail tout en ralentissant insensiblement le pas. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Hermione paraissait soudain plus calme, même si la lueur de folie n'avait pas quitté son regard.

-« Chez les moldus, s'il vous plait M. Weasley » fit-elle d'un ton suppliant. « S'il vous plait. Je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée de tout. De tout les regards qui se posent sur moi. Si vous saviez combien j'aspire à redevenir quelqu'un de normal » elle marquât une pause « quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils me regardent tous comme une héroïne, me vénèrent, m'idolâtrent. Merlin, je donnerai bien cent mille gallions pour » Sa voix se brisât en un sanglot « Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux être. Je suis heureuse d'être une sorcière. J'aime Harry comme si c'était mon frère. Je sais qu'avec Ron, je serai heureuse. Mais, c'est avec moi que çà va plus. Je voudrais tant redevenir une anonyme, une simple voyageuse sur un quai de gare. »

M. Weasley ne dit rien, il comprenait la souffrance et la détresse de la jeune femme.

-« Hermione. Je sais ce que tu ressent. Et j'imagine que c'est d'autant plus difficile à gérer seule. Ron nous a expliqué pour tes parents. Pour l'heure, considère que le Terrier est ta maison. Molly saurait mieux choisir les mots mais sache que nous te considérons, nous t'aimons comme si tu étais notre fille et tu peux compter sur nous. Maintenant, je sais que tu aspires à retrouver tes parents. C'est pourquoi j'en ai touché deux mots à Kingsley. Merlin sait combien il est occupé en ce moment, mais il a pris quelques minutes pour solliciter son homologue Australien à-propos de tes parents » Il sortit un parchemin de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'ouvrit « Ils ont trouvés la trace de trois familles du nom de Wilkins en provenance de Grande-Bretagne en juillet et août dernier. Mais un seul couple Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Selon les fichiers des services de l'immigration qu'ils ont consultés, ils se sont installés à Darwin, dans les Territoires du Nord » Il tendit le parchemin à Hermione « Tu as toutes les informations la dessus. Tu devrais les retrouver facilement, ils ont rouvert un cabinet de dentiste. Autre chose, il y a une petite communauté magique à Darwin et dans les environs. En cas de besoin, tu pourras prendre contact avec une dénommée Lowitja Yunupingu, elle est déjà prévenue de ton arrivée imminente ».

Hermione regardât un long moment le parchemin avant de tendre un main hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de se bruler.

-"Je vous remercie, M. Weasley. C'est ce que je vais faire. Mais je vais déjà me reposer. Il faut que je fasse le point sur tant de choses. Et puis, il faut que je fasse ma demande de visa.


	2. Chapter 2 - La Solution?

La maison était inhabitée depuis près d'un an et cela se voyait. Hermione restât de longues minutes à contempler le jardin qui avait pris un petit air de savane. L'herbe lui montait jusqu'à la taille, la haie d'habitude si soignée était dans le plus complet des abandons et les rosiers étaient encombrés de bois mort et de fleurs séchées. Dans le patio, la piscine était devenue le lieu de rendez-vous de toutes les grenouilles du voisinage.

Après avoir fait précautionneusement le tour de la maison, elle brandit sa baguette pour lever les sortilèges de protection qu'elle avait jetés près d'un an auparavant. A sa grande satisfaction, ils avaient été suffisamment efficaces pour éloigner les moldus trop curieux. Et à sa plus grande surprise encore, selon toutes vraisemblances, les mangemorts n'étaient pas parvenus ou bien n'avaient pas cherché à forcer ses sortilèges. En tout cas, les contrôles qu'elle fit ne lui donnèrent aucunes preuves d'autres sortilèges jetés par des tiers sur la maison et le jardin ou bien d'une présence humaine indésirable.

Devant le porche envahi par les feuilles mortes et les toiles d'araignées, elle marquât une pause. Dans sa poche, elle sentait le poids du trousseau de clés de la maison, la maison où elle avait grandi heureuse et innocente. Et les souvenirs lui revinrent. C'est devant cette porte fermée que tout avait commencé alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans.

Elle avait toujours eu une peur panique du chien des Lister, un énorme molosse qui gardait la maison des gens qui habitaient juste en face. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, l'animal se ruait contre la barrière pour grogner furieusement et montrer les dents, prêt à mordre le premier, voir même le second venu. Et les barreaux de fer de la clôture tremblaient à chaque fois sous les coups de boutoir de l'animal qui faisait craindre en permanence un drame à tout le voisinage.

Fatiguée de sentir son cœur manquer de s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la grille qui contenait péniblement les assauts de ce satané chien, elle avait pris l'habitude de traverser et faire les derniers mètres sur le trottoir d'en face, juste devant sa maison. Mais ce soir là, elle avait cru sa dernière heure venue. Ce qui était à l'époque la plus grande peur d'Hermione c'était produit alors qu'elle rentrait de l'école. Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques pas de la maison quand elle avait réalisé avec effroi que le portail habituellement clos des Lister était grand ouvert et que le chien s'était mis à courir dans sa direction en aboyant férocement.

En un instant, l'animal avait traversé la rue au nez d'une voiture qui fit une embardée pour l'éviter avant de poursuivre sa route et Hermione n'eut que le temps de fuir vers la porte d'entrée, le chien à ses trousses. Le temps de remonter les quelques mètres de l'allée et il fut sur Hermione. Dos à la porte close, elle se mit à hurler tout en se tassant contre la porte désespérément close. Et l'inimaginable se produisit. En un clin d'œil, elle s'était retrouvée dans le hall d'entrée sous le nez de la femme de ménage qui l'avait observée un instant, interdite, avant de hurler « Mil tamalès ! Bruja ! » Et d'empoigner son sac et sa veste pour s'enfuir en courant après avoir fait plusieurs Signe de Croix.

Hermione était resté seule dans la maison, complètement décontenancée par tout ce qui venait de se produire. Comment avait-elle fait pour traverser la porte, et pourquoi la femme de ménage avait-elle réagit comme si elle était le diable en personne ?

C'était bien des années auparavant, mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'un jour elle allait devoir affronter la peur, la mort, la souffrance et la douleur sous toutes ses formes.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle resta les yeux clos et s'appuya contre, comme pour savourer le calme retrouvé. Après quelques instants, elle se laissa glisser au sol et resta prostrée de longues minutes avant de se relever pour déambuler dans la maison déserte, tel un fantôme tandis que la lumière du jour déclinait lentement.

La maison semblait morte comme l'était son innocence. Les odeurs familières avaient cédé la place à celle, fadasse, de la poussière qui recouvrait les meubles et le plancher en une couche grisâtre où s'imprimait l'empreinte de ses pas. Dans les pièces si familières, rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté tel quel, comme si les occupants étaient partis précipitamment. Une penderie ouverte, du linge attendant d'être rangé posé sur un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur une table basse, le boitier du dernier disque que son père avait dû écouter avant de partir. Comme si ses parents allaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Dans la pièce, rien n'avait bougé. Les rayonnages de la bibliothèque croulaient sous les livres, aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Après un instant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent du soir faisait danser les rideaux et une odeur d'herbe coupée emplissait l'air. Pourtant Hermione n'y prêtât pas attention. D'ordinaire, cette odeur la tranquillisait, mais à présent, plus rien ne pouvais la tranquilliser, plus rien ne pouvait lui apporter la paix et les seuls souvenirs qui lui venaient à l'esprit avaient la saveur amère du chagrin.

Allongée sur son lit, elle s'avait que de l'autre côté de la cloison, juste derrière sa tête, la chambre n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des années. Pourtant, les yeux fermés elle pouvait en faire la description. Les murs blancs ornés de dessins des personnages de Disney, un petit lit blanc, une dinette, des poupées et des ours en peluche. Tout cela, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle s'en souvenait par cœur. De tout. Si elle avait été une sorcière, Abigail serait entrée à Poudlard au mois de septembre suivant. Mais il y avait eu cette voiture folle alors qu'elles sortaient du cinéma avec leur mère. Dans la panique, elles avaient trébuché par-dessus une rambarde. Hermione s'en était tirée avec un bras cassé. Mais quand elle s'était relevée pleurant de douleur et serrant son bras contre elle, sa petite sœur ne bougeait plus, un filet de sang coulant de son petit nez et de ses oreilles. Depuis ce jour, elle avait fuit les endroits sombres, demandé à ses parents de retirer les portes des penderies de sa chambre et évité de regarder sous son lit. Car dans ces lieux sombres, elle avait plus d'une fois cru revoir le corps de sa petite sœur. Avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière, elle n'avait jamais pu expliquer ce phénomène. Mais maintenant, elle savait que c'était un épouvantard qui la tourmentait de la sorte. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à utiliser le sortilège « Ridikulus » pour métamorphoser le moindre épouvantard en une nuée de ballons de multicolores.

Sous le lit, un craquement se fit entendre. Hermione en était certaine, il y en avait un qui avait élu domicilie dans la maison désertée et elle ne se sentait pas de taille à l'affronter. Aussi plutôt que de rester dans la pièce, elle descendit dans le salon. Dans le bar, une bouteille de Jack Daniel's lui tendait les bras. Ce n'était pas comme du Ogden's Old Firewhisky, mais cela descendait quand même rudement bien. Après deux ou trois verres, Hermione sentit que la tête commençait à lui tourner et qu'il était temps de manger quelque chose. Mais avant, il lui fallait essayer de se rendre un peu plus présentable. Une fois nue devant la glace de la salle de bain, elle ne put que constater les dégâts et les stigmates laissés par une année de fuite et de combat. Maintenant, cette vieille harpie de Tante Muriel pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle était trop maigre. Ses os pointaient à présent sous la peau de ses épaules et de ses hanches et elle pouvait faire le compte des cicatrices qui marquaient son corps amaigri. C'était Bellatrix qui lui avait provoquée les pires, qui laissaient encore par moment perler quelques gouttes de sang. Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliquée que la lame était très certainement enduite d'une potion à base de venin de crotale. La plus spectaculaire partait de son cou, descendait entre ses seins avant de se séparer en deux pour suivre le bas de sa cage thoracique.

Rien que d'y repenser, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Avec une délectation morbide, Bellatrix lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle comptait lui faire. Et dans ses oreilles, sa voix démente résonnait encore.

-« Tu vas connaitre la souffrance ultime, sale sang-de-bourbe. » avait-elle fait tout en commençant à lui entailler lentement la peau après lui avoir découpé sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. « L'aigle de sang. Je vais t'ouvrir la cage thoracique et écarter soigneusement tes côtes de chaque côté. Tu verras, c'est atrocement douloureux. Et après tu vas suffoquer et agoniser pendant des heures en me suppliant de t'achever, mais, ….. » Et elle s'était interrompu en entendant le tintement des guirlandes de cristal du lustre que Dobby était en train de dévisser pour le faire tomber. Dans sa chute, elle avait récoltée tout une série d'estafilades qui dessinaient sur ses bras et sa poitrine comme une mosaïque, mais au moins elle avait échappé au pire.

Une fois sous la douche, elle laissa couler l'eau sur son corps pendant de longues minutes avec l'espoir que cela ferait partir ses souffrances, mais en vain car ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau tiède.

Enfin, elle parvint à reprendre contrôle d'elle-même. A ses pieds, ses vieux vêtements lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs et elle jugeât que pour redevenir elle-même, elle devait perdre ses habitudes de combattante. Aussi elle abandonna là son vieux jean et son blouson marqués par les mois de lutte pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle resta immobile de longues minutes à savourer la caresse de l'air frais qui caressait son corps nu et faisait voler ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé pousser jusqu'à la taille afin de s'en faire comme un rideau quand elle passait des heures à pleurer. Puis, dans la penderie, elle portât son dévolu sur une tunique blanche qu'elle enfila directement à même la peau, savourant le contact du tissu sur sa poitrine, son ventre et ses cuisses. Ainsi vêtue, elle se sentait étrangement nue tandis qu'elle laçait une vieille paire de spartiates, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que sa baguette était restée avec ses vieux vêtements dans la salle de bain. Une fois sa baguette récupérée, elle sortit de son sac en perles un étui de cuir monté sur un lacet et y glissa sa baguette. Cadeau de ses parents, l'étui frappé de l'écusson de Gryffondor lui permettait d'avoir toujours sa baguette sur elle, même quand elle était en maillot de bain sur une plage remplie de moldus. Une fois le lacet passé autour de son cou, elle glissa l'étui dans le col de sa robe, le laissant se balancer entre ses seins avant de prendre son sac en perles et sortir.

Le petit restaurant qu'elle avait visé ne payait pas de mine, mais une délicieuse odeur de cuisine indienne envahissait l'air. Depuis toujours « Le Pont de Howrah » était son restaurant préféré. Une petite salle toute simple avec aux murs quelques vieilles photos de l'époque de l'Empire des Indes et derrière les fourneaux, Manooj et Premanand, deux frères qui faisaient la meilleure cuisine indienne de tout le comté.

En la voyant, Manooj, le plus jeune des deux frères lui fit un grand sourire de derrière le comptoir avant de quitter un instant ses marmites pour venir la saluer.

-« Miss Granger ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je croyais que vous étiez partie rejoindre vos parents en Australie. Ils sont partis si précipitamment que nous avons même été inquiet. La police est même venue enquêter. Et on a vu des gens, comment dire ? Oui, des gens un peu bizarres roder dans le quartier et poser tout un tas de questions. En tout cas, çà fait rudement plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous laisse vous installer et je dis à Anoushka de vous apporter les entrées. Pakoras d'oignon, de pomme de terre, raïta et cheese-naan, comme d'habitude ? »

Tandis qu'il retournait dans la cuisine, Hermione s'était installée à une petite table au fond de la salle. Dos tournée au reste de la clientèle, les cheveux lui cachant la moitié du visage, elle était ainsi certaine que personne parmi les nombreux clients qui venaient prendre leurs commandes à emporter ne viendrait l'importuner.

Le service était comme toujours efficace et elle n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre. Mais l'arrivée de la jeune femme fût une nouvelle épreuve, imprévue, pour elle. Depuis toutes ces années où elle avait fréquenté ce restaurant, elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Anoushka, la fille ainée de Premanand, était le portrait tout craché de Parvati Patil. Et en quelques secondes, les larmes la submergèrent tandis qu'elle balbutiait des mots entrecoupés de sanglots.

-« Dis moi que j'ai rêvé, je t'en supplie, Parvati ! » Et sous le regard affolé de la jeune femme, elle s'effondra brusquement.

- _«_ paapa ! chaacha ! tvarit ! miss grenjar asahaj bana diya ! _» (Papa ! Tonton ! Vite ! Miss Granger fait un malaise !)_

Quand elle revint à elle, elle était allongée sur un lit de camp installé dans la véranda qui jouxtait le restaurant et la maison de Premanand. Autour d'elle, celui-ci et l'un de ses fils semblaient très inquiets tandis que le médecin qu'ils avaient appelé finissait De l'examiner.

-« J'ignore ce qui vous est arrivé ces derniers temps, Mademoiselle, mais vous êtes dans état de délabrement physique et nerveux que j'ai rarement vu. Je vais vous prescrire des tranquillisants, histoire que vous puissiez dormir de façon décente et des fortifiants. Et surtout, il va falloir vous reposer, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ».

Hermione hochât la tête avant de se relever tandis que Manooj revenait avec un plateau chargé de tout un assortiment de petits plats : Dal, Poulet, Tandori, Agneau Korma, Kulfi à la rose .. plus gros morceau de barfi (nougat indien)

-« Maintenant, mangez tranquillement et après je vous ramène chez vous. J'ai discuté avec Prem'. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez moi directement sur mon portable, il est toujours ouvert».

La sollicitude des deux frères la touchait beaucoup, et elle fit en sorte de faire honneur aux petits plats qu'ils lui avaient préparé même si elle avait toujours aussi peu faim. De retour chez elle, elle prit un cachet dans la boite que le médecin lui avait laissé en dépannage et s'endormit en quelques minutes, avec l'espoir de trouver l'oubli dans le sommeil.

-« Assassinée. Tu m'as assassinée ! » A peine Hermione avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'une voix revint la harceler. « Tu m'a tuée de sang-froid. Et ce n'était pas de la légitime défense ».

Et elle revit la scène. Le hurlement déchirant tandis qu'elle courrait avec Ron dans le couloir du 4ème étage. Ils s'étaient arrêtés un instant pour localiser la provenance de ce cri. Et un nouveau hurlement avait retenti, suivi du bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe, et encore un hurlement qui se transforma en un gémissement de douleur. On entendait aussi un rire strident, presque dément. Cela se passait tout prêt, dans une salle de classe.

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de la porte sur la gauche. Une petite voix terrorisée se faisait entendre, entrecoupée de gémissements de douleur et de sanglots.

-« Non, je t'en supplie. Ne fait pas çà, tue-moi plutôt. Pitié, je ne veux pas vivre comme çà, pitié ! ».

Et l'autre voix démente se fit entendre, haut perchée, presque une torture pour les tympans.

-« Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, salope de traitre à ton sang. Je vais au contraire y aller doucement, que tu puisses en jouir pleinement et te souvenir de ce moment tout le reste de ta maudite vie » La voix se fit murmure « Dilacératio », vite couvert par un nouveau hurlement strident et suivi par le bruit sourd de quelque chose de mou jeté contre le mur.

Ron s'était rué sur la porte, l'ouvrant brusquement sur une salle de classe dont le mobilier portait les stigmates des récents combats. Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent dépassait l'entendement. Une longue trainée de sang traversait la pièce parsemée de lambeaux membres déchiquetés. Contre le mur maculé de sang, un bras gisait.

De derrière le bureau du professeur, une silhouette vêtue de noire avait surgit, baguette au poing, prête à jeter un sort. Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt quand elle vit le corps atrocement mutilé de Parvati qui, appuyée sur son bras restant, se trainait péniblement pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un pupitre renversé tandis que les moignons ensanglantés de ses jambes laissaient une trainée rouge sur le sol.

-« Stupefix » cria à Ron tandis que, le visage livide, Hermione avait brandit sa baguette, le visage livide en voyant le terrible sort infligé à Parvati, et le rayon qui en jaillit était vert. Dans un bruit de bourrasque, la silhouette vêtue de noir s'effondra tandis qu'ils se ruaient vers la malheureuse Gryffondor pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

Après un instant, Ron se redressa pour se diriger vers le cadavre qu'il retourna du bout du pied. C'était celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés ras, la mâchoire carrée et vêtue de noire. Sur son avant bras gauche, la marque des ténèbres se devinait.

-« Serpentina Snort. Une Serpentard complètement cinglée, de la même année que Fred et Georges. Je crois qu'ils la haïssaient presque autant que Rogue ».

Dans son lit, Hermione restât immobile de longues minutes avant de se diriger vers le salon, de prendre la boite de cachet du docteur et la bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Puis elle mit en route le lecteur CD tout en lisant le livret et les paroles de la cinquième chanson « Suicide Solution » qu'elle commençât à écouter en boucle.

Get the flaps out! Shoot-shoot-shoo-shoo! You gotta! Get the flaps out!

Wine is fine

But whiskey's quicker

Suicide is slow with liquor

Take a bottle drown your sorrows

THEN IT FLOODS AWAY TOMOROW

Et plus la nuit avançait, plus les bouteilles se vidaient. Au fil de ses déambulations dans la maison, elle finit par tomber sur une petite armoire métallique dans le bureau de son Père. Depuis toujours elle savait ce qu'elle renfermait et aussi que ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit de chercher à l'ouvrir. Mais ce soir, elle n'en avait cure. La Hermione que ses parents avaient connu était morte et elle ouvrit le coffre d'un simple « Alohomora ».

Le révolver de son père, un Smith & Wesson 29 - .44 Magnum, brillait d'une lueur froide sur l'étagère. A tâtons, elle mit la main sur une boite de cartouche, ouvrit le barillet et inséra six cartouches dans les chambres avant de le refermer d'un geste sec.

Dans l'esprit de ses parents, devenus Wendell et Monica Wilkins, Hermione Granger n'existait pas. Nulle place pour elle. Et dans quelques minutes, tout allait s'arrêter, définitivement.

Assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait adossée au mur du patio, elle attendit les premières lueurs du jour pour placer le canon du revolver contre sa tempe.

Boum ! La détonation fit s'envoler les quelques oiseaux tandis que dans sa chute, son corps entrainait la chaise et un petit guéridon de fer forgé.

 _techbande son « Suicide Solution » de Ozzy Osbourne. Pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous, cette chanson du début des années 80 a été accusée de pousser les jeunes au suicide/tech_

 _techJ'ai extrapolé sur le fait que JK Rowling avait prévu initialement que Hermione avait une petite sœur/tech_


	3. Chapter 3 - Vivre ou mourir?

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le froid et l'humidité ambiante, elle découvrit qu'elle était dans la pénombre, entourée par d'épaisses volutes de brumes. Pas un bruit ne troublait le silence ambiant. Rien qui puisse lui donner une indication sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le plancher était de bois tout comme celui de la terrasse de ses parents et les seuls objets qu'elle pouvait voir était le fauteuil et le guéridon de fer forgé qu'elle avait entrainés dans sa chute. Au-delà, sa vue se brouillait et elle ne voyait que des silhouettes fantomatiques noyées dans la brume, vaguement éclairées par des lumières vacillantes.

Après quelques instants, elle parvint enfin à s'assoir péniblement tant la tête lui tournait. Aurait elle voulu redresser le fauteuil et s'assoir dessus qu'elle en aurait été bien incapable tant la nausée la submergeait dès qu'elle faisait le moindre mouvement trop brusque.

Le dos appuyé au mur, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Entre le fauteuil et le guéridon renversé, le revolver de son père brillait d'une lueur froide. Tandis qu'elle avançait la main pour s'en saisir, la brume se fit soudainement plus épaisse. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouvât comme au cœur d'un cocon grisâtre.

-« Alors, c'est çà être morte », se dit-elle. Et elle essaya de se relever. A moitié chancelante tant la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la tempe était vive. Elle prit péniblement appui contre le mur. Dans la fenêtre, son reflet semblait l'observer, le vivant portait de l'Hermione de chair et d'os qui avait choisi de fuir le monde des vivants. Autour d'elle, la brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, finissant d'oblitérer les dernières lueurs. Les seules choses qu'elle parvenait à distinguer étaient le fauteuil et le guéridon renversé. Et elle devinait son corps, dont le blanc de la robe luisait faiblement, lui donnant l'allure d'un spectre ou d'un fantôme.

Condamnée à la solitude éternelle, telle était son châtiment. Elle avait pris sa vie, un crime impardonnable et elle allait en payer le prix. Pas de passage par les nuages illuminés de soleil d'une Gare de King's Cross céleste. Pas de retrouvaille avec des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Le Professeur Dumbledore, Tonks, Rémus, Fred et tous les autres. Ils n'étaient pas là pour l'accueillir et ne seraient plus jamais à ses côtés. Et à cette idée, elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Appuyée contre l'appui de la fenêtre, elle leva enfin les yeux vers son reflet. S'imaginant voir son reflet dans le monde des vivants, gisant au milieu d'une mare de sang, les yeux vides et la boite crânienne béante, explosée par la balle tirée à bout touchant. Mais elle ne vit que son visage ravagé par les larmes.

-« Dans la réalité, je ne dois plus avoir la même tête, en admettant qu'il reste quelque chose de ma tête » fit elle en ramenant machinalement ses cheveux sur le côté. Et comme elle faisait ce geste qui lui était devenu si familier au cours des dernières semaines, elle sentit que quelque chose de dur c'était collé dans ses cheveux, au niveau de sa tempe, comme un vieux chewing-gum qui aurait séché pendant des semaines. Machinalement, elle tira pour dégager la chose de ses cheveux et ne pu réprimer un juron lorsqu'elle parvint à ses fins, arrachant au passage une mèche de cheveux.

A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas un chewing-gum qu'elle découvrit en ouvrant la main, mais une petite rondelle de métal grisâtre et terne. Elle resta un instant à contempler sa découverte les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-« Noooooooooooooooooooooon ». Son hurlement déchira le silence avant de se transformer en gémissement quand elle comprit enfin ce qui s'était produit. Pour une raison inexplicable, la magie l'avait protégée à son insu, comme si la mort n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Le pistolet de son père, chargé d'une balle à tête creuse, avait beau délivrer une puissance de près de 1500 joules, le projectile avait été bloqué par son épaisse chevelure, avec plus d'efficacité que n'en aurait eu un gilet pare-balles.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta prostrée, perdue dans ses pensées, le cœur en plein désarroi. Que devait-elle faire ? La solitude éternelle lui faisait peur. Autant que de se rater et finir sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant, réduite à l'état de légume, la cervelle transformée en purée de citrouille. Autant que de vivre avec l'indicible douleur de la perte d'amis chers présente à chaque instant.

Petit à petit la brume autour d'elle devenait de plus en plus épaisse, presque impénétrable et à présent, elle devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait les murs de la maison, le fauteuil et le guéridon renversé. A ses pieds, le revolver de son Père était bien tentant et la douleur qu'elle sentait en elle devenait de plus en plus forte, comme un feu que rien ne pouvait éteindre. Après un court instant, son visage se durcit, perdant toute trace d'humanité. Sa décision était prise et cette fois serait la bonne. Si elle plaçait le canon dans sa bouche et appuyait sur la détente, elle était certaine que sa chevelure qui avait dû se charger de magie au cours des mois écoulés ne bloquerait pas la balle et tout serait enfin fini, pour de bon. Et elle s'accroupit pour se saisir de l'arme.

A peine avait-elle posé la main sur la crosse du revolver qu'un choc brutal dans le dos la fit s'étaler de tout son long sur la terrasse. Les cheveux dans les yeux, elle vit passer par dessus elle une masse mordorée. Sonnée, elle mit quelques instants à se relever, le visage en sang.

-« Et merde, je me suis ouvert l'arcade sourcilière, il ne manquait plus que çà » et machinalement, elle pointa sa baguette vers son front pour refermer la coupure d'un « Episkey » avant d'enchainer « Maintenant, qu'elle la saleté qui, ….. » mais elle s'interrompit en proie à la plus grande des surprises. Devant elle, Pattenrond avait réussi à éloigner le revolver d'un coup de patte et à présent il la regardait fixement, prêt à bondir de nouveau.

Hermione, elle, avait bien remarqué qu'il s'était positionné de façon à se trouver entre elle et l'arme qui avait glissé jusque dans une des jardinières.

-« Pattenrond, va t'en ! Laisse-moi » fit-elle au chat qui restait immobile malgré les gestes dont elle avait ponctué ses mots.

-« Allez, file ! Retourne au Terrier, te dis-je ! » Mais le chat refusait toujours obstinément de bouger. Et comme elle s'avançait pour attraper le revolver, il se mit à faire le gros dos et à miauler agressivement , les poils hérissés, comme prêt à se battre avec un de ses congénères, prêt à lui sauter dessus si elle faisait un pas de plus, prêt à tout pour la protéger malgré elle, prêt à tout pour la protéger contre elle-même.

-« Dégage, Pattenrond ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal ! » Et elle sortit sa baguette de son étui pour la brandir en direction du chat.

L'espace d'un instant, elle resta le bras tendu, visant le chat qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. La baguette pointée sur lui, il dévisageait sa maitresse adorée, le regard plongé dans ses yeux, comme pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait voulu se tuer, pourquoi elle voulait le tuer et se tuer ensuite. Et il sentit la souffrance d'Hermione avec encore plus d'acuité que quand il avait quitté le Terrier en toute hâte, en plein milieu d'une chasse au gnome de jardin.

Ils restèrent de ainsi de longues minutes figés face à face, immobiles tels deux statues. Hermione, baguette pointée, un sortilège impardonnable au bord des lèvres, Pattenrond, qui ressentait au plus profond de lui la souffrance de sa maîtresse et qui avait abandonné toute attitude agressive et l'envisageait à présent, mettant dans son regard toute sa compréhension, toute sa tristesse aussi.

Après quelques instants, il finit par s'allonger et se mit à ronronner tout en regardant Hermione avec de grands yeux, avec l'espoir de l'attendrir et de l'apaiser.

Il fallut encore de longues minutes pour qu'Hermione ne baisse enfin sa baguette avant de faire deux pas et s'accroupir pour caresser Pattenrond qui ronronnait de plus belle. La partie était gagnée, il le sentait. Sa maîtresse avait enfin consenti à rejoindre le camp des vivants. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore, lui il le ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.


	4. Chapter 4 - Transplanages en série

-« Maître Harry, réveillez-vous ! Vite, Mademoiselle Ginny dit que c'est urgent ! Allons ! Réveillez-vous ! Ré-veil-lez-vous ! . »

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'était pas dans son rêve, mais bien dans la réalité que Kreattur essayait de le réveiller, secouant en désespoir de cause le hamac dans lequel son maître s'était endormi après le diner.

Tout en reprenant ses esprits et laçant ses baskets, il ne pu que constater que le répit n'avait été que de courte durée. Il avait tant de mal à dormir que la moindre minute de sommeil grappillées était un trésor qu'il chérissait et aussitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, il était allé s'affaler dans un hamac attaché entre deux vieux pommier dans le verger du Terrier.

Quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'ils débarquaient du Poudlard Express, il avait fallu toute l'insistance de Mme Weasley pour qu'il vienne s'installer pendant quelque temps au Terrier. Comme elle le s=disait, il faisait partie de la famille et ce n'était bon pour lui, ni pour personne d'autre de rester seul après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Aussi avait-il momentanément abandonné le 12, square Grimmaurd pour s'installer au Terrier, à la condition expresse que Kreattur vienne aider Mme Weasley et lui faciliter la vie alors que tout était à reconstruire, tant les vivants que la maison qui, après le passage d'une troupe de raffleurs en fuite, semblait tenir debout par habitude plus qu'autre chose.

Talonné de près par Kreattur qui avait visiblement pour consigne de le ramener à tout prix, il entendit nettement un ricanement venir du massif de groseilliers sur sa gauche.

-« Partilsha, partilsha ! » faisait une petite voix d'un air triomphant. Et ce petit cri était repris en chœur de massif en massif. Sur le coup, Harry ne compris pas la signification de de ses petits cris, tant la fatigue menaçait de reprendre le dessus. Devant lui, Ginny était en grande discussion avec Ron.

-« Je te dis que ce n'est pas normal. Pattenrond a disparu depuis plus d'une heure. Je suis sur qu'Hermione a des problèmes. » Et tout en parlant elle allait et venait entre la table installée sous le vieux chêne et les buissons tout proches où on pouvait entendre les gnomes ricaner. « Papa nous a bien dit qu'il fallait rester vigilant. Il y a encore des mangemort en cavale sans compter des raffleurs qui se sont mis à leur compte. Hermione a dû avoir un problème, il l'a senti et à volé à son secours ».

-« Première fois que j'entends qu'un flaireur peut transplaner, et surtout ressentir ce qui se passe à des kilomètres de distances ». Fit Ron aussitôt interrompu par Harry.

-« Peu importe ce qu'un flaireur ressent ou peu faire, ou pas. Là n'est pas le problème. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe et peut-être qu'on s'inquiète pour rien mais je serais d'avis d'aller jeter un œil. » Fit Harry qui lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter « On y va et temps pis pour ce qu'à dit ton Père. Après on verra bien. Le seul hic c'est qu'une adresse, c'est un peu mince pour transplaner et on risque de se retrouver Merlin seul sait où, si on ne se désartibule pas. Et si on y va par les moyens de transports des moldus, on en a pour cinq heures, si tant est qu'il y est encore un train à cette heure de la soirée.

Je sais ce qu'on va faire, on transplane jusqu'aux chemins de traverse et de là on fonce à la Gare de St Pancras. Je me souviens qu'une fois elle a dit qu'elle mettait un petit quart d'heure en train pour aller de chez elle à Kings Cross, et c'est juste à côté de St Pancras ».

De son côté, Ginny était allé dans le salon du Terrier où un petit feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée pour chasser l'humidité qui tombait dès la fin du jour. En elle-même, même si elle savait qu'Hermione était une combattante hors pair, il valait mieux être plus nombreux que moins pour venir à son aide, quitte à se déplacer pour rien. Sans mobiliser tout l'ordre du Phénix pour un simple raffleur en cavale ou un simple fausse alerte, elle savait qu'un problème, un peu d'aide serait toujours la bienvenue et elle ouvrit un vieux pot en terre ébréché posé sur le linteau de la cheminée et y prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre en disant « Maison des Lovegood », puis elle s'accroupît devant la cheminée, plongeant sa tête dans les flammes.

Sortant la tête dans la cheminée de Xenophilius Lovegood, elle trouva aussitôt Luna qui était en grande conversation avec Neville qui semblait sur le point de partir, les bras chargés d'un gros pot en terre contenant une étrange plante dont les longues tiges flottaient comme si elles étaient en lévitation.

-« Luna, Neville ! Cà tombe bien que vous soyer là tous les deux ! Il y a un problème. Hermione a dû avoir des ennuis. Pattenrond a disparu et je pense qu'il a dû foncer à sa rescousse ».

-« Tu veux dire, transplaner ? » fit Neville. « Mince ? Il doit y vraiment avoir un problème. Je me souviens bien de ce que disait le Professeur Gobeplanche sur la capacité du flaireur à sentir quand son maître est en danger, … »

-« Oui, Oui, c'est bien » l'interrompit brusquement Ginny « Tu as retenu ce qui disait Gobeplanche. C'est bien mais on n'a pas le temps de parler des cours ou de comparer Hagrid à la mère Gobeplanche ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien rappliquer fissa au Terrier et après on fonce à Londres voir ce qui se passe avec Hermione ! »

Quelques secondes, Luna et Neville transplanaient et apparaissaient dans le jardin du Terrier. Harry eu vite faite de leur expliquer la situation et ils repartirent vers le Chemin de Traverse.

La nuit tombait sur le quartier magique de Londres et la lueur des lampadaires donnait un air fantomatique aux façades dont certaines portaient encore les stigmates de troubles des mois passés. Rares étaient les passants en cette heure tardive et Harry préférait cela à devoir répondre aux sollicitations et salutations des uns et des autres. Même s'il n'y rechignait pas d'ordinaire, là il devait faire au plus vite.

Au Chaudron Baveur, seuls quelques clients prenaient un verre ou finissait leur repas tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle en toute hâte, prenant seulement le temps de saluer Tom, le vieux serveur qui trônait derrière son comptoir avant de filer vers la porte ouvrant sur le monde des moldus.

Dehors, sur Charring Cross Road, la circulation était dense comme toujours à Londres, et les trottoirs encombrés de moldus. Harry marquât un instant de pose avant de montrer la bouche de métro toute proche.

-« Une chance, j'ai toujours un peu d'argent moldu sur moi. On va y aller par le métro, ce sera plus rapide. Si je me souviens bien, par la Piccadily Line on ne devrait pas en avoir pour plus de cinq minutes pour arriver à St Pancras, et de là le train jusqu'à Hampstead. Souriez, vous allez connaître les joies du métro londonien ! »

Pour Ginny, Neville et Ron, la cohue, les odeurs, le brouhaha incessant était un choc et ils serraient de près Harry pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la foule. Seule Luna était restée à l'écart le regard vagabondant dans toutes les directions et Harry fut obligé de lui faire signe de rester près d'eux.

-« Excuse-moi Harry. Les moldus ne s'en rendent pas compte mais cet endroit est infesté de Starcabicus ».

Mais Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'agripper fermement par le bras.

-« Luna, les starcabicus, c'est bien gentil, mais maintenant, on reste groupés ! Je te rappelle que nous allons voir si Hermione va bien, pas à la chasse au starcabicus, au dahu ou au ronflak cornu ».

Une demi-heure plus tard, un train de banlieue cahotant les déposait à Hampstead.

-« Bond Lane, qu'elle habite. On va demander à un passant. Je me rappelle qu'elle a dit qu'il y un restaurant indien au début de la rue », dit Ron.

Bond Lane n'était qu'à deux pas de la gare et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison d'Hermione. Rien n'indiquait une quelconque présence humaine. Pas de lumière aux fenêtres, aucun bruit et le jardin était dans le plus complet des abandons et Harry en vient à douter qu'Hermione fit passée par la maison de ses parents.

Harry s'était avancé jusqu'au porche encombré de feuilles mortes. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait, il sortit sa baguette. Après quelques instants, il se retourna vers les autres qui s'étaient écarté pour surveiller les alentours. « Il n'y a personne, autant que je sache. Mais les sortilèges de protections sont toujours actifs. Faites le tour histoire de vérifier. Je reste là au cas où.

Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione n'était pas là, ou plus là. Ils étaient sur le point de rebrousser chemin, se dirigeant vers la petite impasse qui longeait la maison d'Hermione pour transplaner à l'abri du regard des moldus lorsque du bruit dans les buissons de rosier attira leur attention. Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette avant de la remettre dans sa poche, soulagé, car en lieu et place d'un improbable ennemi, ils se retrouvèrent face à Pattenrond qui au lieu de rester tranquillement, se mit à courir vers la rue tout en miaulant frénétiquement.

A deux pas de là, il s'arrêta devant un panneau publicitaire et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour taper dessus tout en miaulant à qui mieux-mieux.

-« Je crois qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose » fit Ginny qui avait été la plus rapide. « Regardez l'affiche ! Aéroport d'Heathrow. Harry ! J'ignore ce qui c'est passé, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a décidé d'aller chercher ses parents plus tôt que prévu !»

-« Oui, et sans me prévenir » fit Ron. « Harry, il nous faut combien de temps pour rejoindre l'aéroport ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne de risque ou fasse de bêtise, ou quoi d'autre. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je croix que je deviendrai fou ».

-« Au bas mot, je dirais qu'on en a pour une heure, entre retourner sur Londres et attraper la navette pour Heathrow. Et sans savoir combien elle a d'avance sur nous. En clair, on est marron ».

-« Oui, sauf à transplaner vers cet endroit, sauf que vu que personne ne connait l'endroit, à moins que tu ais une idée » répondit Ginny qui avait encore une fois fait le tour de la maison en quête d'un improbable indice.

Harry, lui, s'était assis sur la barrière et, plongé dans ses souvenirs, essayait de se rappeler la fois où des années auparavant il avait accompagné les Dursley pour aller chercher la Tante Marge à son retour de vacances. Une gare, ou bien un aéroport, tout cela se bousculait dans sa mémoire, tant cela remontait à longtemps. Enfin, il se releva et se dirigeât vers la petite impasse bordée d'arbres qui longeait la maison.

-« Heathrow. Oui c'est çà, c'était à Heathrow. Nous allons transplaner ensemble. J'espère que les lieux n'ont pas trop changés. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai accompagné mon oncle et ma tante qui allait chercher la Tante marge à l'aéroport et je me souviens clairement d'un renfoncement dans les parkings souterrains. Accrochez-vous à moi et gardez vos baguettes à la main au cas où nous tomberions nez-a-nez avec des moldus. Je compte jusqu'à trois ».

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce mince souvenir. En lui-même, il psalmodia les trois règles du transplanage « détermination, destination, décision ! » et après l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement, ils atterrirent dans un recoin sombre d'un parking. Devant eux un volumineux 4x4 avait dissimulé leur arrivée aux nombreux moldus qui allaient et venaient.

-« On à eu du bol ! Maintenant on fonce vers le hall des départs, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. »

Trois volées d'escalator plus tard, ils débouchaient dans le hall de l'aérogare et ils mirent quelques secondes à se repérer et trouver le panneau annonçant les vols au départ.

-« Mince, on a raté le vol de Sydney ! » fit Ron en s'affalant sur le premier siège venu. « C'est pas possible, on a dû la rater d'une demie heure. Rien. Une demi-heure. On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule quand on est revenu de Poudlard. Au besoin la mettre sous imperium. Je sais pas moi, m'ai on n'aurait pas dû, on aurait jamais dû l'abandonner »

Harry, lui, restait les yeux rivés sur le panneau d'information, cherchant les autres vols vers l'Australie.

-« On a un vol Quantas pour Melbourne dans 90 mn, et après un autre vol British Airways pour Sidney dans 4 heures. Mais ce ne sont que les vols directs. On va se renseigner sur les autres possibilités avec des changements de vol en cours de route. Ron tu viens avec moi ! Ginny, Luna et Neville, vous faites le tour du hall et essayez de voir si Hermione n'est pas dans les parages. Encore que, la connaissant, elle aura fait tout pour rester discrète ».

Tandis, que Ginny, Luna et Neville se séparaient pour quadriller le hall encombré de passagers en attente, Harry avait empoigné Ron qui s'enfonçait dans son désespoir pour se diriger vers le bureau d'information des voyageurs.

Derrière son comptoir, la jeune femme préposée à l'information des voyageurs finissait de renseigner un groupe de japonais et Harry de cette attente pour se mettre à l'écart pour dire à Ron de se poster en attente entre deux panneaux d'informations qui se trouvaient dans la pénombre de la mezzanine, à quelques mètres de là.

-« Tu fais ce que je t'ai dit ! Je ne sais pas, mais de là, tu as tout le hall en enfilade. Si tu la vois, tu me fais signe ».

-« Mais tu viens de nous dire qu'elle était dans l'avion ».

-« Non, Ron ! Soit à ce qu'on te dit ! Elle est peut-être dans l'avion. Peut-être. T'es un Gryffondor ou pas, mon vieux ? Oui ? Alors tu fais ce que je te dis. Fais-moi confiance, par Merlin ! ».

Pendant, ce temps, le groupe de Japonais était parti, laissant la place à Harry qui eu vite fait d'expliquer son problème. Une de ses amies devait partir pour l'Australie et elle avait oublié une de ses valises chez lui et malheureuses il ne souvenait plus du vol qu'elle devait emprunter. Tout en expliquant cela, il surveillait du coin de l'œil un Ron visiblement de plus en plus anxieux et qui semblait être sur des charbons ardents.

-« Vous avez effectivement le Quantas pour Melbourne dans 1h30 et le British Airways pour Sidney. Mais vous avez aussi la possibilité de rejoindre l'Australie avec des correspondances. La première possibilité est avec le vol de Singapore Airlines qui part dans 2 heures pour Singapour. Voulez-vous que je fasse un appel à passager ?

Entre temps, Ron avait été rejoins par Neville et Luna qui visiblement avaient fait chou-blanc. Et tandis qu'Harry revenait vers eux, un message retentit dans le hall.

-« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Wendel et Monica Wilkins sont attendus au bureau d'information des voyageurs. Je répète, Wendel et Monica Wilkins sont attendus au bureau d'information des voyageurs. »

-« Tu vois, Ron, si Hermione est encore là, nous allons vite le savoir ». Puis, après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours. « Bon, Neville, Luna et Ginny, sont juste en face de nous entre les deux escalators, maintenant, patience mon vieux ».


End file.
